Iya the Evil spirit
by Bookwormgirl216
Summary: America is keeping a secret. A secret that could destroy the world. She can't hide it forever, that much she always knew. But she didn't expect it to come out this way, one that would've ended the world we're it not for her death. Fem!America Empire!America (sort-of) Character death possible parings: FrUk, Ukraine/Canada, Dislaimer: I do not own Hetalia! *Canceled*
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that will be marked for centuries to come(in all of the countries eyes anyways). I wish it didn't happen, but it did anyway. But before we get farther into why today is the day that will be reckoned with, let me tell you a few things you'll need to know. My name is Ameila F. Jones, and I'm the United States of America. The other countries think that I'm one of the youngest countries, but in reality I'm the oldest of them all. Before countries were born, there was always land, and all of the lands had their own personifcations, much like countries. The other countries didn't realize that, because they never knew their parents. They were sent to wander the land on their own. But I am different! I was never meant to be a country. I was, and still am, the representation of North America. You might wonder how that happened, seeing as how there is not anymore lands around, for they all died a long time ago. To tell you the truth, I don't know exactly why. I only know it is because of HIM. He calls himself Iya, the cheif of all evil spirits. He has been trying for centries to take over my body, and use me for evil. Untill now, I have kept him restrained, but he has grown too strong. I can't fight him anymore! So, now leads to the question of, "Why does this concern me?" It may not seem like it, but it does. It affects us all. Now, whomever is reading this, it is your job to remember what I write, because it could be your only hope if it happens again! We have erased everyones memories on what has happened, but if you somehow find this then you need to know. This is a story of how the world almost ended...


	2. Chapter 2

They were all staring, eyes judging. I have to act this way though, because they can't know. Everyone thinks I'm stupid, but like everything else in my life, its fake. I love my nieces and nephews, but sometimes they make it hard. Like today. I was sitting in the world meeting, and, like usual, I was trying to annoy England. Because lets face it, no matter how old you are, you like to have fun. And that was fun. Germany stood up, and called to start the meeting. The first one up was China, and he started in about the debt I owed him. The others started chiming in about what I owed them, or the problems they think that I need to fix right away. The thing that really topped it though, they started talking about me personally. About how I was fat, or ugly, or anything that could possibly be wrong with me. That's when I went out of character, instead of just taking it and smiling through it, I broke. I rose calmly, and slowly, but no one noticed. Once I was standing at my full height, I slammed my fist down on the table, and a hairline fracture snaked through the table. Instantly the room was silent, "You have no right to be judging me," I said quietly, "We all have out faults, problems, and debts. But that doesn't mean you get to judge me for mine. Do you know how many times that I've gave aid to you when you needed it? I provided soldiers, supplies, and anything else you needed! I don't mind helping you, in fact I love it. But, what I don't love is how once you get what you want, you toss me aside, make fun of me, and disrespect me.

"You may think you know me, but you don't... I'll tell you a little fact, I've help most of you in here. I've helped some of you become independent countries, or I've made it so you stayed a country. What thanks do I get? What have any of you ever done for me, other then disrespect me and make fun of me. No matter what you say, you can't change me. I'm my own person, and I am sick and tired of all you trying to change that. I know for a fact that I'm smarter than all of you. You wonder why I do what I do? Why I never seem to be paying attention when I really am? That's because smiles, and laughter, and happiness is all you have in the end. If you don't enjoy life and make the best of it, one day you'll realize that your miserable. Why do you think I like to smile and laugh? You don't know what I've been through, and you don't know me. None of you, no matter what you say, we are not real friends. Ally's, maybe, but not true friends! How many of you can tell me what my favorite food is? Color? Hell, even where I live?" At that no one spoke a single word.

I laugh sadly, "That's what I thought. No matter how much you say you know me, you don't. One thing I've learned in my life is that you never judge someone on how you think you know them. You shouldn't judge at all actually." I tell them harshly," I'm done here. I don't care if we just started the meeting, but I can't stand to be around all of you right now. Don't bother me unless its an emergency. Mattie knows my number, so ask him for it." With that I walked out the door calmly, and headed back to America.

* * *

**Okay I know its short, but I wanted to make it longer! I swear! I haven't had much time to write though... so I'll try to make the next chapter longer... but no promises! Oh! and if you find and spelling of grammar mistakes, just tell me! I tried to edit it to the best of my possibility's, but some things, most likely, got past me. I'll be more than happy to correct it. Again, I'll try to make the next one longer, and I'll try updating more.**

**Always be awesome,**

** Bookwormgirl216**


	3. Chapter 3

_**!Important!**_

**Okay, so not sure how to start this, but... I'm discontinuing this story. I know not many people, if any, want me to continue, but I would like to say if you want to continue my story... go right on ahead. I just ask you tell me so I can read it along the way. If you want me to send the original docs then just tell me when you PM me about wanting to continue the story. I hope if you do continue it, that it will be a success and you get loads of views. If you do want to adapt the idea, or just curious, and don't quite understand where I'm going with the idea just PM me and ask.**

**Always be Awesome,**

**Bookwormgirl216**


End file.
